


The Decree

by deviantalexys



Series: Oneshots Inspired by Tik Toks [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, King Sherman, Princess Laura - Freeform, Witch Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantalexys/pseuds/deviantalexys
Summary: The King has waited long enough for his daughter to find a bride, and also has had enough with the witch of the swamp.Why not kill two birds with one stone?
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Series: Oneshots Inspired by Tik Toks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917547
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	The Decree

“You cannot be serious!” The young woman screamed as she tossed a spoon towards her father.

“I’m afraid you left me no choice pumpkin, this way we can deal with two things at once.” The father pleaded as he dodged a fork this time.

The woman sighed in rage and shot her father a look. She knew this was coming. He was getting older and with each passing day had been asking her about potential courtships. It’s not like she didn’t want to get married, it’s just all the princes her father showed her were...well princes. And princes were not her type. Princesses however, still lacked a lot. There was one that she thought she could see herself with but she turned out to be really overprotective and reminded her way too much of her father.

The king collapsed in his chair and looked back to his daughter, “Please Laura, you know I only want the best for you.”

“By forcing me to get married?” Laura yelled back at her father.

“Now I never said that, I just said whoever brings you the wand of the evil witch can have your hand in marriage.”

Laura rolled her eyes at the mention of the witch. Though she had never met her personally she had heard of her plenty. Evil old Karnstein the witch who lived in the swamp on the other side of the kingdom. They say she is over 300 years old, eats children, and curses anyone who goes near her. Though through her findings she found a lot of this was exaggerated. Though due to her reputation if anything bad happened in the kingdom she was almost always to blame. Crops died? Witch. Flu infects the villages? Witch. Too much or not enough rain in the spring? Witch. If she had to guess some of them may have to do with the witch but she knew all the people were just using her as a scapegoat for their own problems. Part of her really would love to meet her and just talk. She thinks by doing that she could get to know her and better educate the kingdom that just because she is a woman who studies the arcane in a swamp doesn't make her an evil witch.

“And how is that not forced, father? Any idiot brute who gets a lucky shot could end up trying to claim that! If you decree this I swear I shall not speak to you ever again.”

The king took a deep breath and seemed to hide in his seat, “I’m sorry but it’s already been decreed.”

The look the princess gave her father was one of such anger and spite that any lesser man would have fainted. “What?” She managed to barely get out while she started to shake in anger.

“I….I did it this morning…” The king said meekly.

It had been decreed. Laura knew what that meant. It was a long old tradition in the kingdom that a king had the power to do. If something was decreed it would be given to all who inhabit the kingdom as if by magic. Laura used to think that it was just a neat and convenient way to spread news or update everyone but not too long ago learned it was much more than that. Many generations ago the gods anointed the Hollis family as kings and queens of this land and gave them power over the land. One of those powers was a decree, that once announced could not be taken back or changed. It seemed rather barbaric to the princess and easily arousable but it was old magic that was beyond anyone alive today.

“How dare you do this without asking first!” 

“Because I knew you would react this way. Laura you need a queen. And no matter what I have tried you have refused anyone. And whomever can get the wand you know would be someone both strong enough to be with you and a good person.”

“Yeah, what if a man is the one to retrieve it?” she asked sarcastically.

“Oh...um...crap…” The king muttered as the princess threw her arms up in the air and walked out of the room.

Days had passed since their interaction and true to her word she had not spoken to her father since then. He had tried to give her gifts as acts of forgiveness but each had been returned to the king either destroyed or defamed. Lucky for her there had been no suitors coming to the castle claiming to have the witch’s wand. There had been many reports of people traveling to the swamp, but all had returned empty handed with either thier bodys covered in warts and sores or mentally scarred in some way. They all claim the witch to be a monster who bested all of them with the most heinous witchcraft and sorcery. They were also all men who did this so while Laura felt a tad bit sorry for their pain she couldn't help but sigh in relief at their failure.

As for the witch she honestly felt more bad for her to be honest. Sure she had caused the occasional problem for them but now that all these people were attacking her she felt really bad for them just not letting her live in peace. She knew that her father didn’t really see the witch as that much of a threat and only put that clause in to help set the minds of the citizens at ease. 

It was later in the evening when both her and her father were holding court in the main room of the castle. They both loved to let the people come to them with their problems and ask for help so that they may better the kingdom in any way they can. Most of the line had been worked through when a hooded figure approached the thrones.

“And what can we do for you citizen?” Her father asked the figure.

“Citizen? I don’t think I qualify as that to be honest.” A sweet but sarcastic voice drawled from under the hood.

“Oh? A visitor from another kingdom then?” the king pressed.

“No...I live well within the borders you have set, I just do not live among the common rabble.” they continued.

Laura shifted in her chair, something about this person had intrigued her. They hid themselves well enough for her not to get a look at them but something about their voice and their air of mystery made her immediately want to know more.

“Ah...I see…” The king continued a tad confused, “What brings you to our castle then.”

“Well, I heard you wanted this in exchange for something.” they said as they held out their hand and the entire room, sans the princess, gasped.

Laura looked around puzzled at everyone’s reaction then looked closer to what the figure held, it was a small black rod looking item. If she hadn’t known better it looked like a wand from one of her children boo….wait...wand?!

“That’s...that’s the wand of Karnstein!” Laura managed to get out, her voice filled partly with amazement that this mysterious figure had completed a task so many had failed at and partly with fear at what it now meant for her.

“Sure is cutie…” she said as she flipped her hood open to reveal her face. Laura gulped and immediately turned red. The woman under the hood was gorgeous. Her dark long hair curled slightly against her as a smirk filled her chiseled face that just gave off an aura of confidence and, for lack of a better term Laura thought, sexiness. 

Laura seemed so lost in the sight of the woman before her that she failed to notice the panic and screams from around her as guards rushed over to the woman and surrounded her. Snapping out of her daze the princess stood from her throne and yelled at the guards to stop.

They halted their motions as the dark haired woman slowly raised her hands, wand still in hand, and still smirking. The king quickly moved between her and his daughter as Laura looked on, “What is going on father?!” she demanded to know.

“That woman is Karnstein, the witch!” Her father replied as he stood tall before her.

Laura's eyes widened at this revelation and looked around her father to the witch, who was seemingly ignoring the guards pointing swords at her and instead was just staring at the princess.

“Why are you here?” The king asked of her.

Karnstein shrugged, “For the decree of course. You wanted this?” she said pointing to her wand with her other hand.

“What trickery is this?” The king demanded once more.

“None, here take it.” She calmly replied as she tossed her wand to the floor. The guards all backed away from it as if it was going to explode and the king basically threw himself onto his daughter to shield her as well, “Wow...didn’t know I had that sort of reputation…”

Laura said nothing as she waited a moment to see if anything indeed would happen and when nothing did she again glanced at the witch to find her smiling at her. There was something about her she thought. Laura had read stories of gods and past rulers of other kingdoms. She knew full well what evil and trickery were and what they gave off. But this witch, she sensed no evil about her. Against her father trying to stop her she walked around him and to the wand on the floor. The king nearly fainted as he saw his only daughter pick up the wand to examine it.

“You would give this up…for me?” the princess asked the witch.

Karnstein nodded, “Wasn’t using the old thing much anyway. I thought it odd that so many idiots kept coming to my house to steal that and when one of them finally told me why, well...I just had to come see you.”

Laura stood as tall as a regal queen and addressed downward to the witch, “And what do we think of me?”

“You’re beautiful.” 

Laura’s composer instantly broke and she turned red deeply. “Oh...um...really now?”

“Yes your majesty, and from what travelers have told of me of you you also hold a pure heart of gold, one that shows kindness over malice, understanding over anger. And that you were the one who stopped the hunts all those years ago.”

The princess nodded. She was indeed the one who convinced her father to stop the weekly hunts in the swamp to try to slay the ‘evil’ witch many years ago. “Yes, I thought a more diplomatic approach would be better.”

“And for that I am grateful.” the witch said as she gave a slight bow, “And because of that I have always wanted to meet you princess, but given my reputation I feared that may never have happened if not for this.”

“I too have been wanting to meet you.” The princess let out as her father gave her a shocked look. “Would...would you like to join me for lunch then?” she asked, being bold.

The witch smiled and with a swipe doward of her arms her old brown robe seemed to transform into an elegant balck dress fit for a royal court. “I would love that princess.”

“It’s Laura…” She smiled.

“Carmilla.” The witch replied as she walked past the dumbfounded guards to the princess.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you Carmilla.” Laura said curtseying towards her.

Carmilla bowed back and smirked, “The pleasure is all mine.”

Laura blushed once more as she took Carmilla’s arm around hers and they exited the throne room towards the dining hall, leaving the king on the verge of tears in both happiness and confusion.

“Well I guess that worked out….” he mumbled to himself as he got up and walked after his daughter and...well soon to be daughter-in-law.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tiktok: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJAktPMN/


End file.
